Chowder (Character)
Summary Chowder is the titular character of Chowder. He is the young apprentice of Mung Daal, and usually gets himself into misadventures due to his love of cooking and his insatiable desire to eat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely''' higher''' Name: Chowder Origin: Chowder Gender: Male Age: Somewhere around 10 Classification: Cat/Bear/Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, BFR with his stomach, Reality Warping, Toon Force, Time Manipulation (Rewinded and Fast-Forwarded an episode, flipped a scene to pass time. Reset an episode twice in a single episode length), Regeneration (At least Mid-High, possibly Mid-Godly. In-show, Chowder can regenerate from being turned to dust. Returned after losing animation, though this was done with outside help), Plot Manipulation (Deleted Truffles for an episode by claiming she’s not in it. Rewrote an episode into something else. Ate an episode. Can easily exit his cartoon), Invisibility (turned himself invisible so he could hide from Panini), Fire Manipulation via eating hot peppers, Poison Manipulation via Burple Nurples (The Burple Nurples are notorious for being very poisonous, to the point where they killed a flower and had potential to spread poison all across Marzipan City), Sleep Manipulation (Can make blormed milk, which causes anybody who drinks it to fall into a deep sleep), Teleportation, Creation with Finger Paints, Duplication, Body Control, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is fully aware that he's a fictional character. Has interacted with the audience on a few occasions), Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Possession Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Can hurt Schnitzel) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher (Comparable to Schnitzel, who can climb a giant this big in this timeframe). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Building level, likely''' higher'. Toon Force and regeneration makes him incredibly difficult to kill. 'Stamina:' Varies from Low to Extremely High. Portrayed as fat and lazy, but was able to sing for 20 years straight without stopping in "Chowder Grows Up". Can complete an incredibly difficult obstacle course of a sport resembling baseball and other feats of the sort when motivated. 'Range:' Standard melee range. Universal with Time Manipulation 'Standard Equipment:' Kitchen utensils *'Optional Equipment:' **'Burple Nurples '- A food created by Chowder that he unintentionally added poison to. If consumed, it could potentially give the opponent extreme poison. **'Blormed Milk '- A spoof of warm milk that causes the opponent to fall into a deep sleep if consumed. **'Brain Grub '- A food that was baked by Mung Daal in an attempt to make Chowder smarter. However, upon eating it, he became too smart for his own good and broke the fourth wall, which resulted in the entire cartoon turning into ''Cooking Talk with Chowder. Intelligence: Low normally. Supergenius with Brain Grub. Weaknesses: He is very gullible and can be a little cowardly. Others Notable Victories: Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos' Profile (Speed was equalized and Chowder was bloodlusted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Category:Mammals Category:Cats Category:Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Chefs Category:Geniuses Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time Users Category:Musicians Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Chowder Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users